


Не жизнь — мечта

by Greenmusik



Series: Fandom Kombat 2019 [15]
Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Hand Jobs, Romance, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-05 23:27:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20497106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Дэнни не до конца уверен насчёт перехода на новый уровень отношений с Люком и Джесс.





	Не жизнь — мечта

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [best life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16342505) by [CapnShellhead (CapnWinghead)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapnWinghead/pseuds/CapnShellhead). 

Свадьба прошла без сучка без задоринки. Свадьба Мисти и Коллин.  
  
От того, как они счастливо обнимаются, у Дэнни болезненно тянуло внутри, пока Джесс, опрокидывая в себя очередную порцию шампанского, не вложила свободную руку ему в ладонь. Стало немного легче, а Джесс, отставив пустой бокал, внезапно вскочила.  
  
— Подъём, богатей.  
  
Её ладонь развернулась, и Джесс потянула его из-за стола. Дэнни удивлённо распахнул глаза.  
  
— Собираешься танцевать со мной? — рассмеялся он.  
  
Джесс передёрнула плечами и потащила его на танцпол, обвила руками за шею, и он опустил ладони ей на талию, почти невесомо. Ритмичная заводная музыка сменилась медленной песней, нежной и знойной. Рядом в толпе покачивались Мисти и Коллин, прижавшись друг к другу настолько тесно, что шлейфы их платьев смешались, перетекая один в другой.  
  
— Эй! — Джесс чуть тряхнула Дэнни, вырывая его из размышлений, и хотя её губы раздражённо кривились, глаза светились нежностью. — Всё хорошо?  
  
— Ага, да, всё нормально. — Дэнни попытался улыбнуться, но улыбка вышла не столь уверенной, как хотелось. — Просто задумался: моя жизнь могла бы быть такой же. Ну, ты знаешь.   
  
— Не-а, не знаю, — помотала головой Джесс и склонила голову к плечу, всё так же покачиваясь вместе с Дэнни под музыку. — У меня-то мечта, а не жизнь.  
  
Увидеть её не в джинсах и куртке выпадало нечасто, но к свадьбе Джесс принарядилась. Фиолетовое платье, чёрные шпильки, волосы убраны за ухо и заколоты чем-то жемчужным, наверняка одолженным. И даже если в джинсах она нравилась ему больше, Дэнни не мог не улыбнуться при виде этого наряда.  
  
— Не сожаление ли мне послышалось? — пошутила Джесс, но за шуткой Дэнни различил искреннюю заботу.  
  
— Вовсе нет, — ответил он уже гораздо более уверенно.  
  
Люди потихоньку расходились, и когда к ним подошёл Люк, почти никого не осталось. Смокинг Люка, как и смокинг Дэнни, был перекинул через локоть, развязанная бабочка свисала по обе стороны шеи, а верхние пуговицы рубашки были расстёгнуты, обнажая гладкую тёмную кожу. Под белыми рукавами бугрились бицепсы, грозя порвать рубашку. Люк остановился у Дэнни за спиной, и от жара его тела по позвоночнику скатилась вниз огненная волна.  
  
— Готовы выдвигаться?  
  


***

  
Домой ехали в тишине.  
  
За рулём был Люк, поскольку Джесс немного перебрала. Сама Джесс, подобрав под себя ноги, устроилась сзади, рядом с Дэнни. Её ладонь легла ему на бедро, глаза вспыхнули интересом.  
  
— Я серьёзно, понял? Скажи, если передумал.  
  
Дэнни помотал головой, обхватил её лицо ладонями и смял губы поцелуем, и Джесс с готовностью раскрыла губы навстречу, выдыхая ему в рот. Он зарылся пальцами ей в волосы, отцепил заколку, и Джесс отстранилась, разглядывая его потемневшими глазами в свете проносящихся за окнами фонарей. Их губы снова встретились, с большей яростью, большей жаждой. Ладонь Джесс сжалась на его бедре. Сильно. Есть такое: Дэнни безумно заводит то, что она в любой миг может скрутить его в бараний рог.  
  
Джесс гладила его по бедру и посасывала язык, и когда он скользнул рукой ей под платье, выдохнула его имя, прикрыв глаза. Там, под платьем, она была горячая и влажная, такая, что у Дэнни внутри всё сжалось от предвкушения. Накрыв её ладонью, он дразняще погладил средним пальцем в центре и проглотил её приглушённый стон.  
  
Рука Джесс двинулась выше по его бедру, и тут Люк остановил машину. Джесс выругалась, распахнув глаза, и Дэнни снова поцеловал её, дождался, пока Люк поможет ей выйти из машины, и выбрался следом. Когда Люк прошёл в дом, у Дэнни сбилось дыхание. Зайдя последним, он запер дверь и замер рядом с Джесс, наблюдая, как Люк снимает пиджак. Когда тот закатал рукава, рубашка на спине натянулась, и Дэнни, облизнувшись, шагнул вперёд.  
  
— Давай-ка помогу…   
  
Люк обернулся к нему, Дэнни положил ладонь ему на щёку и, втянув губами воздух, как перед прыжком в воду, поцеловал. Когда пальцы Дэнни коснулись верхней застёгнутой пуговицы, Люк приоткрыл рот, впуская его язык, но Дэнни оборвал поцелуй и заскользил ниже, посасывая кожу на шее, на обнажённой груди. Отметин не оставалось, но Люк, зарывшись пальцами ему в волосы, дышал всё чаще. Дэнни стянул рубашку с его плеч и опустился на колени, зарываясь носом в пах.  
  
Джесс тоже шагнула к Люку, мягко поцеловала, и аромат её духов смешался с его запахом. Поцелуй перестал быть лёгким, когда Дэнни расстегнул на Люке штаны, взвесил на ладони нежную бархатистую тяжесть и влажно подул на головку. Живот Люка напрягся, обрисовывая мышцы, и Дэнни подчинился бурлящему в крови желанию: нежно прикусил пару раз на пробу и вобрал в рот. Люк вздрогнул, застонал прямо в рот играющей с его языком Джесс. Фиолетовое платье соскользнуло на талию.  
  
Утопая в запахе Люка, Дэнни сосредоточенно сосал. Люк перебирал пальцами его волосы, не пытаясь задать собственный ритм, позволяя самостоятельно выбирать, когда пропустить в рот больше. Растянутыми губами Дэнни чувствовал, как член становится всё твёрже от посасываний и движений языка, но Джесс вдруг оттянула его голову назад.  
  
— Идём наверх, — промурлыкала она, обводя большим пальцем его влажные от слюны губы.  
  
Пока Дани у Дорин, дом был полностью в их распоряжении.  
  
Люк стянул брюки и забрался на кровать, с мягким смехом повалив на себя Джесс. С его помощью она освободилась от платья и бюстгальтера и, оседлав его бёдра, склонилась вперёд, вминаясь в него грудью. Люк умоляюще застонал в поцелуй, и у Дэнни стало ещё более тесно и влажно в штанах.  
  
Джесс отстранилась от Люка, повернулась к Дэнни, вопросительно выгнув бровь, и он неуверенно двинулся к ним, на ходу снимая рубашку. Люк гладил Джесс по заднице, рука Джесс легко ходила вверх-вниз по члену Люка, удерживая в болезненном возбуждении, но их голодные взгляды были устремлены на Дэнни.  
  
Брюки и бельё он стягивал уже у самой кровати. Сердце колотилось, готовое выскочить из груди. Конечно, он и раньше занимался с ними сексом, но здесь оказался впервые. Это уже не быстрая дрочка в гардеробе, не кунилингус для Джесс, пока та затыкает себе рот диванной подушкой, чтобы не разбудить Дани. Кровать — это серьёзно. Люк и Джесс позвали его в свою постель.  
  
Последний рубеж между друзьями с привилегиями и нелепой, бестолковой семьёй, частью которой они предлагают ему стать.  
  
Глядя так же вопросительно, как Джесс, Люк протянул ему руку, и Дэнни принял её.  
  
Люк затащил его на кровать, крепко обнял и жадно поцеловал, мягко удерживая лицо в ладони. С низким стоном Дэнни подался бёдрами ему навстречу, и их члены потёрлись друг о друга, пачкая Люку живот смазкой. Джесс, откинувшись на подушки, запустила руку себе в трусики, а Люк облапал Дэнни за зад, крепче прижимая к себе, и Дэнни потёрся о него сильнее.  
  
Стоило Джесс избавиться от белья, Дэнни нырнул ей между ног, мягко раскрывая и покусывая. Джесс выгнулась, звучно вздохнула и расслаблено утонула в подушках, и он упивался её соками, купался в её запахе, ныряя языком всё глубже в погоне за её вкусом. И прикрыл глаза, когда она запустила пальцы ему в волосы и вжала в себя.  
  
— Ещё, мне нужно ещё, — простонала Джесс, выгибаясь под ним, и Дэнни сдвинулся выше, скользнул внутрь неё пальцем и добавил второй, когда она снова взмолилась. И ещё один, когда и этого оказалось недостаточно, и отстранился, когда Люк потянул Джесс на себя, усаживая спиной к груди. Впитав глазами картину трепещущего тела Джесс, Дэнни вошёл в неё сильным слитным движением. Обвёл большим пальцем затвердевший сосок и выпил стон поцелуем, растворяясь и сгорая в ней.  
  
Джесс, влажная и тугая, сжимала его, засасывала в себя. Жар растекался по венам в такт толчкам, и судя по нарастающему в животе напряжению, конец был близок. Прикусив Джесс за ухо, Люк раздвинул её бёдра шире, она выгнулась Дэнни навстречу, и Люк переложил широкую ладонь с её бедра на затылок Дэнни, собирая волосы в горсть, и втянул в поцелуй, такой же отчаянный, как движения Дэнни.  
  
Джесс стонала, извиваясь между ними, пока у Дэнни не перехватило дыхание и он не толкнулся пульсирующим членом особенно глубоко, содрогаясь и выплёскиваясь внутри неё.  
  
— Так хорошо, детка. Но нужно ещё немного. Ещё чуть-чуть, — ободряюще бормотала Джесс, уткнувшись носом ему в щёку, сжимая его в себе, выдаивая досуха, выжигая дотла.  
  
Задыхаясь, Дэнни отстранился, и Люк подхватил Джесс за талию и приподнял, открывая ему великолепный обзор на свой пульсирующий член, дюйм за дюймом погружающийся в неё. От того, как толстый и тяжёлый член Люка легко скользит по смазке Джесс и его собственной сперме, член Дэнни слабо шевельнулся, рот наполнился слюной, а Люк положил свою большую ладонь Джесс на живот, толкнулся глубже, входя до упора.  
  
Он ждал слишком долго, чтобы теперь удерживать медленный темп, и начал вбиваться сразу быстро и беспощадно, крепко удерживая Джесс за бёдра.  
  
— Давай, детка. Ещё. Мне нужно ещё, — подстрекала она, вжимаясь губами ему в ухо, и эта бесконечная мантра, эта тихая мольба переросла в отчаянные вскрики, когда Люк удовлетворил её просьбу и усилил толчки, сопровождая каждый коротким тихим выдохом.  
  
Дэнни улёгся на живот, и Джесс ахнула, когда его большой палец скользнул по клитору. Обведя этот набухший чувствительный бугорок языком, Дэнни сомкнул губы, с силой всасывая его в рот, и Джесс напряжённо застыла, подрагивая, сжимая Люка внутри себя. Тот глухо зарычал, толкнулся ещё несколько раз и излился в неё, заполняя до предела. Улыбающаяся Джесс со вздохом обмякла, нежно поглаживая Люка по щеке, и тот провёл рукой по её животу и осторожно ссадил.  
  
Дэнни поймал губами выскользнувшую из Джесс головку обмякающего члена, втянул в рот, и член дрогнул, выпуская ещё немного спермы, но Джесс заёрзала, устраиваясь удобнее, и внимание Дэнни мгновенно переключилось. Видя её переполненной и перепачканной их смешавшейся спермой, покрасневшей и скользкой, он просто не смог удержаться и не раскрыть шире вход, чтобы посмотреть, как оттуда вытекает ещё больше.  
  
— Теперь наконец счастлива? — промурлыкал Люк Джесс на ушко, поглаживая её по бедру, и та кивнула, задрожав, отчего из неё вылилось ещё немного.  
  
— Иди-ка сюда, богатей, — шепнула она, и Дэнни послушно лёг рядом. Джесс мягко его поцеловала, и похоти в этом поцелуе было куда меньше, чем нежности. Опустившись между ними и переплетясь ногами с Люком, она наконец ответила: — Со мной мои мальчики — конечно же, я счастлива.  
  
Люк чмокнул её в лоб, устраиваясь чуть выше, так, что его подбородок касался её макушки, и потянулся к Дэнни, чтобы переплестись с ним пальцами.  
  
— Уверен, что не против всего этого? — хрипло спросил Люк.  
  
— Поздновато спрашивать, — ответил Дэнни, чьи веки с каждым мигом становились всё тяжелее.  
  
— И всё же.  
  
Дэнни вспомнил свой разговор с Джесс на свадьбе. Вспомнил предыдущую ночь, когда сидел на диване, чувствуя на груди тяжесть Дани. Вспомнил поход в парк, когда Люк сидел за ним и пропускал его волосы сквозь пальцы. Вспомнил спокойствие, пришедшее, когда они после дня с командой вернулись домой и рухнули вповалку на кровать.  
  
Пусть и далёкая от ортодоксальной, но это его семья.  
  
Он сжал ладонь Люка и закрыл глаза.  
  
— Я именно там, где нужно.


End file.
